


You Twit

by shadowdweller25



Series: Steve McGarret's Proposals [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Innuendo, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are in NJ and Steve doesn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Twit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/gifts).



**You Twit**

There was something to say about Steve McGarrett. Other than the fact that he was a Navy SEAL, head of 5-0, smooth dog, a certified nutjob, and all around handful, he had a way of barging into the Williams' life and staying.

First, he walked onto his crime scene—granted it was his father's house—drew his weapon, and basically kidnapped Danny to tag along, only to get shot a little while later. He put him in a ninja wrist lock, hung a guy off a roof, traumatized a little boy with a hippo, and then went all ninja SEAL on some guys, just to say, "Book em Danno." And at the end of the day, just when Danny thought he should make a call to a psych ward because it was his duty to make sure crazy asses like that stayed off the street, Steve showed up to his office with a place to take his daughter so she wasn't stuck in his crappy hotel during the time he had with Grace.

And in the process, melted his heart.

Not even before he was able to introduce Grace to Steve and the team, which was a big step because he didn't introduce Grace to anyone in his life unless he knew she would safe with them and he was sure they would stay around, they got a case because some guys decided to start shooting at a football game. But eventually they all met Grace, and he would admit he was worried most about Steve. Steve wasn't great with children—again, traumatized little boy with hippo—but he was surprised with how well he took to Grace. Within seconds, the minute he flashed her a smile, Grace was in love with Steve.

Now, all his hours with Grace involved being with "Uncle Steve". Not that he was complaining.

They had tiptoed around each other for a while before Danny finally had enough and made it clear to Steve that he wanted him and that he expected Steve to take him to the bedroom and make him sore in all the right places. Steve didn't disappoint. In fact, went above and beyond Danny's expectations.

Steve made love like he did everything else. Powerful, controlling, and driving Danny wild.

Danny would admit he had been nervous when it came time to let Steve meet his parents. But as he sat at the dinner table in New Jersey—his giant SEAL surprised him with the trip—he shook his head at how he stupidly thought his parents wouldn't like Steve.

His mother took one look at Steve and his smile and she gushed over him. She even blushed when he sent her a wink a few minutes ago and Danny nearly tripped. His mother did _not_ blush. His father wasn't exactly the most talkative, and sometimes he could be downright unfriendly, but one offhanded comment on how Steve used to play football and the man opened up as if Steve was an old friend. And his sisters… He wasn't afraid to say that they were making fools of themselves with the way they were staring at him with drool and hearts in their eyes.

Seems the fact that their husbands—who unfortunately took a while to warm up to their family—were standing right there didn't matter to them.

Where people have tried and failed to understand and stick to the Williams' family, Steve McGarrett just flashed a grin, let them rant, and stuck.

It was great.

Now, if he could just shut his mouth.

"Danny never told us how you guys met," his mother commented. "He just kept it small."

"Yeah, Danny doesn't really say much about work," Rachel commented.

"Which is odd since he always has something to say," Sophie, Rachel's twin, finished. Both women smiling at him in their creepy twin way. He hated that when he was a kid.

"All he does is rant."

Steve looked at him with a fond smile that had Danny rolling his eyes. He learned long ago that Steve loved it when he ranted. Apparently a ranting Danny meant he was alive and kicking and just by the way he moved his arms he could tell what mood he was in. Even during the times he tried to keep his voice calm when he was in fact furious.

"Well, I came back to Hawaii to find who was responsible for my father's death." Insert women's gasps. "It was his, now my home, so I went. Danno was there, and had his weapon on me, so I pulled mine on him." And here the men nodded. "Eventually we figured out who the other was, but the fact that this guy wasn't listening to me and arguing intrigued me so I called the governor and took her up on the offer to run 5-0, as long as I got Danno as a partner."

"He kidnapped me."

"It's not like I tied you up and had my wicked way with you. That came later."

Danny stared incredulously at Steve while the other were either staring shocked or giggling. He gave a silent warning to the idiot before going back to his mother's lasagna. And like the idiot he loved, he didn't take his warning.

"Anyway, as I'm sure he told you, he got shot a while later."

He spoke at that and already his hands started moving. "It wasn't even an hour later. I get shot, he doesn't apologize. No, instead, he put me in a ninja wrist move in front of everyone. So I punched him. Served him right."

Rachel and Sophie seemed to be enjoying their talking, so did everyone else when he looked around.

"Hey, I did apologize later. And I learned that I'm supposed to apologize when you get your partner shot. And I've done that since. Sheesh, years later and I'm still hearing about this. Along with the roof, and everything else I do. Let it go Danno."

"First of all, no. Second of all, yes, you have learned and I'm proud of you. Means you're progressing from crazy SEAL to a sensible and functioning human being. Third, of course I'm going to keep bringing it up. Right along with the grenade in the car and the way you used it to open a door. A door, Steven. I still think you need help."

Steve opened his mouth but Danny's father spoke, his fork paused halfway to his mouth. "You used a grenade to open a door?"

"The guy wouldn't open the door," Steve explained with a shrug and Danny watched with horror as his father and brother-in-laws nodded and smiled.

"What about the motorcycle, the chasing a plane with a horse, escaping prison like a crazy person, and don't even get me started on the shark tank!"

"You bungee corded a suspect to the hood of your car and drove through the streets of Hawaii like crazy."

Danny snapped his mouth shut at that and stared wide-eyed at his family who were watching with amusement and surprise. Great… He looked away and tried to focus back on his dinner, only to start choking when Steve leaned over to speak to him just as he put food in his mouth.

"But it got me all hot and bothered, I remember that night babe."

His mother looked slightly worried as he coughed. "You okay honey?"

Steve smirked before smacking his back "to help" and said, "Geez Danno, you usually don't have problems swallowing." Sending Danny into another choking fit. He tried to glare at the smirking idiot who said too much but it was lost by his coughing.

His mother was blushing at Steve's comment while his father started choking himself, his siblings in a laughing fit.

What a wonderful homecoming.

* * *

Danny glared with his arms folded as he sat in the living room. It was later that night and he couldn't even look at his family without getting a reaction. His mother would blush, his father would cough before looking away, his brother-in-laws would smirk and his sisters would smirk and make a comment.

Steve kept trying to cuddle up next to him but Danny wouldn't have any of it. He kept shrugging him off and glaring, and the twit would just give him a smile in return. Steve was the one who should be embarrassed, but no, he was all calm and relaxed, chatting with his mother and father about whatever the hell they were talking about.

He glared at the back of Steve's head, wishing it would blow up, but Steve just turned when he felt his gaze and smiled warmly back. Danny melted before catching himself and glaring harder. No, he would not let that man just smile his way out of this.

A few minutes later, his mother announced that she was going to get dessert. But first Steve stood and whispered something which had her smiling, nodding, and then sitting right back down. Steve pulled out his cell phone and made a call, whispering before handing it over to his mother. Frowning as Steve walked over to him, he tried to glare as he bent over so he was in front of his face, but it was hard to think, let alone glare, when the man was so close.

"Danno…" He just sniffed in response which Steve smiled at. "Danno, from the moment you yelled, argued, and ranted at me, I've been in love with you." Danny softly gasped at that. "And let's just say, that never happens. Usually when someone even argues and questions me, I want to put them down a notch. But you…you were different. You've put up with me through everything that I've done, stuck by and believed in me when I was even accused of a crime that the whole of Hawaii believed. You are the first one I've loved, and you will definitely be the last. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, ranting with your arms waving, calling me an idiot and calling me out on my wrongs, and I intend to continue driving you crazy with my stunts, to have a safe home and beach for Grace to stay at during your time with your daughter who I love like my own, and I intend to actually be able to give an answer to everyone who asks us how long we've been married."

Danny blinked before glancing at his family who were watching with smiles, his mother teary. He looked back to Steve who was smiling at him.

"Please marry me and allow me to say that I not only have an awesome partner at work, but also at home."

For a man that wasn't all that great with words, he sure knew how to use them. Smiling back at the man who kidnapped him and took him on the crazy ride that was now his life, he stood to wrap his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Steve smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around him in return, whispering, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course Steve."

His family cheered as he kissed Steve before pulling back and saying, "We gotta tell Grace when we're back home."

"I'm right here Danno!" He looked around Steve to the cell phone that his mother was holding. "Congratulations! Can't wait to see you Danno, Step Steve."

He heard Steve softly gasp at the new name Grace gave him and he grinned before saying, "Thanks Monkey." Looking back at Steve, he whispered, "You know I love you, though you drive me crazy, right?"

"Of course you do," Steve said with a smirk as he looked down at him. "Especially when I do that thing you love so much. You know with my—"

Danny shut him up with a kiss before he said anything else that his family didn't need to know.

**The End.**


End file.
